The invention relates to a modular vehicle roof, in particular a motor vehicle roof, which is of sandwich-like construction, consisting of a strong outer roof skin with an outer shell and an inner shell connected firmly thereto and molded from foamed plastics, the outer roof skin defining an outer surface and the modular vehicle roof being produced separately from the vehicle bodywork, may be positioned with its outer edges on a bodywork frame and may be firmly connected therewith, and a roof opening being provided in the roof skin for light to enter the vehicle interior